fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!
Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Legend of Odysseus are Repeated!? (映画ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア!: オデッセウスの伝説が反復!? Eiga Gonzo Omega Purikyua: Odesseusu no Densetsu ga Hanpuku!?): is the 3th Pretty Cure crossover movie produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas in September 3th, 2017. Synopsis: ・ Transcript The story begins after the "Tweleve Labors Arc", since the reconstruction of the Saint Academy. One day when Kurumu, Mana and their friends are away on a trip at sea, they will enter into an island where lived the cyclops, Polyphemus. What they do not realize is that they are in the cave of Polyphemus that locks them into the cave, taking the opportunity to eat more. Kurumu gives him a barrel of very strong wine. Once the sleeping giant, the Pretty Cure using a hardened fire pile and breaks the crystal eye of the giant. They cling beneath the rams to escape the Cyclops. Later, when Poseidon, the father of Polyphemus had learned what happened to his son, he decides to avenge this and pursue the Pretty Cure and while Kurumu, Mana and their friends will live in perilous journey back to Greece. This is how the legend of Odysseus and will be repeated! Characters Gonzo Omega Precures: ・ Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) / Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion) - Kurumu is a female succubus. Despite her numerous sexual advances, in actuality Kurumu is a very innocent girl. Kurumu has the ability in to easily seduce men, which she takes great pride in. She is well liked by most of the boys in her school. As Cure Orion, she uses her fists and handles the power of the darkness. Her constellation is Orion and her theme color is magenta.She can manipulate light energy in this form and can leap much higher than the other cures. Her God form is Betelgeuse Orion (ベテルギウス オリオン Beterugiusu Orion), and Rigel Orion (リゲル オリオン Rigeru Orion) in the movie only. ・ Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo) / Cure Equuleus (キュア エクレウス Kyua Ekureusu) - Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Crusnik. As Cure Equuleus, she had a horse tail and ears and she became faster like a horse, Seth’s constellation is a horse and his theme color is purple. She can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby, and she using also the metal power. Her God form is Kitalpha Equuleus (キタルファ エクレウス Kitarufa Ekureusu). ・ Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) / Cure Lupus (キュア ループス Kyua Rūpusu) - Azmaria is she is Joshua’s girlfriend. She is a kind and sweet girl, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. As Cure Lupus, she had wolf ears and tail, Azmaria’s constellation is a Wolf and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move, but she can use ninjutsu and earth element, her main weapon is a gunblade named “Duran”. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry” (ごめんなさい Gomen'nasai). Her God form is Lupi Lupus (ルーピループス Rūpi Rūpusu). ・ Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) / Cure Leo Minor (キュア レオマイナー Kyua Reo Mainā) - She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the group, she is known to others as “The Angel from Hell.” Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. As Cure Leo Minor, she had lion mane, lion ears and tail in the form; she uses a pair of fire guns to hunt down her targets and her aim has no equal. She pilots a mecha named Django which she can ask for anytime and anywhere from the rest of the crew. Jo’s constellation is a Lionet and her theme color is yellow. Like Akane she can manipulate fire in this form and gains super strength. Her God form is Regulus Leo Minor (レグルス レオマイナー Regurusu Reo Mainā). ・ Kirihime Natsuno (夏野 霧姫 Natsuno Kirihime) / Cure Aquila (キュア アクイラ Kyua Akuira) - Kirihime is a sadistic scissor-wielding novelist. She uses a pair of extremely hard scissors that she has owned since childhood. As Cure Aquila, her eyes became golden due her eagle eyes and she gain eagle wings and tail. Kirihime’s constellation is an Eagle and her theme coloris red. She can manipulate wind in this form and gains super speed with her eagle wings. Her God form are Altair Aquila (アルタイル アクイラ Arutairu Akuira) and Alshain Aquila (アルシャーイン アクイラ Arushāin Akuira) in the movie only. Gonzo☆Precures: ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ Kyua Andoromeda) - Moka is Tsukune's love interest and Mana's former partner. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. She enjoys biting and drinking from Tsukune's neck, and she conflicted with Rosette because of her immaturity. As Cure Andromeda, her pink hair become silver and green eyes become blood red, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains. Moka’s constellation is Andromeda, and her theme colors are pink and silver. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Her God form are Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda) and Alpheratz Andromeda (アルフェラツ アンドロメダ Aruferatsu Andoromeda). ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu) - She was Makoto's former partner, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. As Cure Pegasus, she gains a Pegasus wings and tail, she has the power to stop the time, and she would use the feathers to attack her enemies. Her constellation is a Pegasus, and her color theme is purple. Her God form is Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu). ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Cygnus (キュア シグナス Kyua Shigunasu) - Rosette likes exploring and food, she is Rikka's former partner. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, often in conflict with Moka and admires constantly Esther. As Cure Cygnus, she gains swan wings, can fly in the sky and heals wounds quickly, and she used ice and water. Rosette’s constellation is a Swan, and her theme color are blue and white. Her God form are Deneb Cygnus (デネブ シグナス Denebu Shigunasu) and Albireo Cygnus (アルビレオ シグナス Arubireo Shigunasu) ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) - Her real name is Megumi (メグミ), but she is called Meg. Meg is Alice's former partner. As Cure Phoenix, she gains phoenix wings and tails, her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Meg’s constellation is a Phoenix, and her main color is yellow. Her God form is Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankaa Phoenix). ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアマッタ アスト キャピュレット Jurietto Fiamatta Asuto Di Kyapyuretto) / Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako) - She is Aguri's former partner, Juliet can be described as Tsundere and lively her sense of justice often causes her to risk her life, but she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve. She often has to steal food and hates people who waste it, she is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. As Cure Draco, she gains dragon horns and tail, her glasses become a dragon mask, her red eyes became golden. Her constellation is a Dragon, her theme color is red. Her God form is Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako). DokiDoki! Precures: ・ Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - Mana is the bright and energetic girl, and Moka’s former partner. She believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about the consequences. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. However, she is a terrible singer. Mana is now wearing purple and white pants, along with a pink bra, she had a claws-like scar in the body due her injury, and wearing a long pink denim jacket with a heart motif. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. ・ Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - Cure Sword is a royal guard and she is Esther’s former partner. Makoto is closer with Esther since they become partners. She is often nicknamed "Makopi" (まこピー Makopī) by her fans, including Mana. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. ・ Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - Rikka is Rosette’s former partner. She cares deeply about Mana, often trying to keep her from doing anything crazy and constantly worrying about her, often comparing her to the Happy Prince. She became friend with Rosette. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. ・ Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - Alice is the heir to Yotsuba zaibatsu and Meg’s former partner. Alice was a classmate of Rikka and Mana during elementary school, and they have since remained good friends. She is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. ・ Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - An elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who is Juliet’s former partner. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. Mascots ・ Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) / Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion) - Ion is a young noble; he has the ability to transform into a thunder Unicorn-like fairy. He ends his sentences with “~ éclair" as a fairy. As a fairy, he calls himself Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion). ・ Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - He is the Gonzo☆Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. ・ Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) - Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~sharu!". ・ Dabyi (ダビィ Dabī) - Makoto's cat-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~da byi!" or "~byi!". ・ Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - Rikka's dog-like fairy partner, he ends his sentences with "~keru!". ・ Lance (ランス Ransu) - Alice's bear-like fairy partner and the last triplet. He is a little spoiled, and he ends his sentences with "~de ransu!". ・ Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan) - A mysterious winged baby. She has various magic abilities, some of which are used based on her mood with others helping to power up the Cures. Movie-Only Characters ・ Poseidon (ポセイドン Poseidon) - ・ Polyphemus (ポリフェムス Porifemusu) - ・ Circe (キルケ Kiruke) - ・ Calypso (カリプソ Karipuso) - ・ Nausicaa (ナウシカア Naushikaa) - ・ Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Hydra (キュア ハイドラ Kyua Haidora) - Toola was formerly called Cure Ophiuchus (キュア オフィウクス Kyua Ofiukusu):, after being defeated by the Precures, she come back to life by magic since the end of the first movie of the prequel. ・ Agito (アギト Agito) - Agito is Toola's close friend, and he come back to life with her by the magic since the end of the first movie of the prequel. Others ・ Abel Nightroad ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague ・ Chrno ・ Regina ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) / Cure Perseus (キュア ペルセウス Kyua Peruseusu) - Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. His alter-ego is Cure Perseus, he is the Perseus constellation. His God form is Algol Perseus (アルゴル ペルセウス Arugoru Peruseusu). Trivia: ・ This film refers to the famous Greek mythology and especially the journey of Odysseus.. ・ Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Movie Category:User: Cure Salamander